


So This Is Love

by lululawrence



Series: Sexy Times [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, cinderella ball, mostly - Freeform, pain kink (very mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis allowed Harry to continue pressing him into the wall as his hands both trailed down his beautiful, broad back and gripped his bum. This caused Harry's hips to jerk forward, which made something to dig into Louis' thigh. </p><p>"Haz, what's in your pocket?" Louis asked as he began to trail his kisses along Harry's jaw before nipping just below his ear. </p><p>"'M pockets are empty. Not even my phone tonight," he replied. "Why?"</p><p>Louis' brows furrowed. He brought his hands to the front of Harry's trousers to find what was digging into his leg. As intimate as Louis was with Harry's dick and confident in his ability to make him hard, he also was positive this was something else. </p><p>"Are those suspenders?" Louis asked, eyes rounding as he followed what seemed to be clasps up to what could possibly be panties. "Shit, Haz. Are you..." Louis gulped in an attempt to control himself. "Are you in panties as well?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> so my dearest [Jess](http://someonethatsfunny.tumblr.com) sent me [this](http://someonethatsfunny.tumblr.com/post/126269493055/kindofsharethat-harry-going-to-the-cinderella) begging for it to be written into a oneshot. instead shet got a smutty ficlet. i'm sure she won't mind.
> 
> thank you to my beautiful betas [Bec](http://tositandadmire.tumblr.com) and [Val](http://thisismysupersecretblog.tumblr.com) for all of their help and all remaining errors are mine!
> 
> The title comes from the song "So This Is Love" from the disney animated version of cinderella because i can.

Louis pulled the cuffs of his heavily starched tuxedo shirt down and made sure it was sitting just right. He fiddled with the jacket a bit as well before Alberto turned around from the front seat and gave him a soft smile. 

"Lou. Calm down. You'll be great like you always are. Now are you ready to get in to your fancy ass magical ball or what?" 

Louis smirked and rolled his eyes. He squeezed the hand next to him and said, "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

The car rolled to a stop and Alberto wasted no time climbing out and opening the door for Louis. He stepped onto the carpet that awaited him, buttoned his jacket, and waved a little to the cameras that were flashing non-stop. The yells from the media and screams from the fans were nearly deafening, but hyped up a level when he turned around and offered his hand to the other passenger. 

Long fingers enveloped his and soon a mop of curls emerged from inside. Harry was wearing his own black tie affair, but his suit jacket was a silver that almost glowed in the lights and made his hair look even more soft than usual. He gave a small smile and squeezed Louis' hand before nodding his head as if to ask Are we going to do this?

Before breaking eye contact, Louis offered a minute nod then laced his fingers through Harry's. As they began to walk inside with their hands still joined, Louis' heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Harry had his hand in a vice grip, and all Louis could hear was the blood rushing in his head. 

Louis counted down the steps until they were inside and as soon as the door closed turned to Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Oh my God," he whispered, throat thick with tears. "Fuck, Haz. We did it."

Harry was shaking as he held Louis even tighter before offering a wet chuckle. "Holy fuck, Lou. Lottie is going to kill me for crying before the pictures."

Louis smacked Harry's shoulder as he pulled back and weakly wiped away his tears before checking his quiff. "We literally just came out in front of fans and paparazzi and your only thought is Lottie will be pissed you ruined your makeup?!"

Harry chuckled again before sniffling. "Well, yeah," he said. "I just..." he trailed off before running his hand through his hair as he always does when he's thinking. "I don't think it's sunk in yet, honestly. And now we need to focus on the kids and the charity. That's what this is all about anyway, right?"

Louis straightened up and messed with Harry's tie so it sat straight. "Damn right it is. How do I look?"

"Guys. I know this is big for you, but you have to keep going to the media station," Alberto interrupted. 

Louis took a deep breath and sent a wide smile to Harry. "Well, my prince? Shall we go to the ball?"

Harry offered his arm, Louis linked through it, and they walked to where interviews would be filmed. 

\------------

Louis back slammed against the wall as Harry reached behind them to lock the door. "God, your ass is perfect, I wanna bite it right now," Harry growled as he leaned into Louis and slotted their lips together again. 

Louis couldn't help the whine that escaped as he wrapped one arm around Harry's back and shoved the other into his hair. Their kisses were desperate, yet they continued to pull back enough to be able to shoot out quick murmured phrases. 

"We shouldn't...stay away...for too long..." Louis snuck in. "People will...talk..."

"For once we should let them," Harry retorted. "We just fucking came out...six hours ago. We deserve some.........alone time."

Louis allowed Harry to continue pressing him into the wall as his hands both trailed down his beautiful, broad back and gripped his bum. This caused Harry's hips to jerk forward, which made something to dig into Louis' thigh. 

"Haz, what's in your pocket?" Louis asked as he began to trail his kisses along Harry's jaw before nipping just below his ear. 

"'M pockets are empty. Not even my phone tonight," he replied. "Why?"

Louis' brows furrowed. He brought his hands to the front of Harry's trousers to find what was digging into his leg. As intimate as Louis was with Harry's dick and confident in his ability to make him hard, he also was positive this was something else. 

"Are those suspenders?" Louis asked, eyes rounding as he followed what seemed to be clasps up to what could possibly be panties. "Shit, Haz. Are you..." Louis gulped in an attempt to control himself. "Are you in panties as well?"

Harry's cheeks flushed and he bit his lower lip, which was swollen from their bruising kisses before. 

"I wanted to wear something special to celebrate," he said simply. 

Louis licked his lips and felt his arousal grow even stronger than it was before. "Fuck," he whispered, dropping his head to Harry's shoulder. "We need to get out of here."

\----------

Harry went running up the stairs and Louis could only watch. His legs were divine and the tux he'd worn for the ball made them look even longer. Louis tossed the keys onto the table in the entryway before going to follow Harry. 

He loosened his tie and undid the buttons of his waistcoat as he went, anxious to get to the bedroom. Louis had been half hard for most of the evening but after their quick intermission in the bathroom a few hours ago, his arousal had been a lot more difficult to hide. 

Louis tossed his tie on the wardrobe and shucked off his waistcoat before turning to the bed and stopping in his tracks. 

Harry was sprawled on the bed, curls somehow perfectly arranged on the pillow, tweaking his nipples and showing off how hard he was in a pair of pink silk panties edged with black lace. Black suspenders stretched down to mid thigh where a pair of black lacy thigh highs began. 

Louis' eyes eventually made their way back up to Harry's face to see a coy grin. 

"Well?" Harry asked before pinching his nipples hard and his eyes fluttering a bit in response to the sensation. "Are you just going to stand there and watch or what?"

Louis offered up a smirk of his own as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt, Harry's eyes following the movement of his hands the entire way. Louis then did a bit of a shimmy to get the shirt off his shoulders before allowing it to fall to the ground. Harry's eyes grew darker and his hands began to drift towards the panties. 

"Only lightly touch yourself. Leave the good stuff for me," Louis requested. Harry paused his hands and moved them up to rest beneath his head instead. He knew exactly what seeing his biceps like that did to Louis, and Louis consequently found himself undoing his trousers much faster than he had teased with the shirt. 

Louis scrambled up onto the bed and knelt between Harry's legs before slowly and gently running his hands all the way from Harry's ankles, up his calves, lightly stroking his knees before bending over and nipping at the elastic top of the left thigh high. He pulled it back before allowing it to snap back against the sensitive inner thigh. 

Harry's hip jerked up at the same time as his inhaled gasp. Louis peeked up through his now wilting quiff and saw his mouth was dropped open and his hands were clutching the sheets. Louis loved being able to take advantage of Harry's slight pain kink. 

Louis then undid the clasps for Harry's left leg before lifting it with one arm and easing off the the tights with his other. The process was then repeated for his right leg, and Louis offered sweet kisses to Harry's ankles, knees, and inner thighs once they were bare. 

He gently nosed his way up to where the tip of Harry's dick had made its way out of the top of the panties. Louis ran his nose along Harry's length before giving a little kitten lick to Harry's tip. 

"Lou, fuck you're a tease," Harry huffed out as he threw an arm over his eyes. 

Louis chuckled before kissing first one fern, then the other. 

"And here I was trying to be romantic, not teasing. Who knew you had so little patience for foreplay!"

Harry groaned before saying, "We've had nearly an entire day of foreplay, you've been driving me crazy for hours. Can we get on with it now?"

Louis made a show of rolling his eyes before beginning to mouth at Harry's cock through the panties. The silk was spit soaked quickly, so Louis pulled back and lightly blew against the wet fabric, causing Harry to shiver with the sensation. Louis then stretched up, secured the panty in his mouth, and began to pull it down with his teeth. Harry lifted his hips to make it a bit easier, and soon they were around his knees. 

Louis crawled to the bedside table and pulled a condom and some lube out of the drawer. He tossed the condom beside Harry and snapped open the small bottle. After making sure his fingers are properly coated, Louis trailed them down and rubbed the small ring of muscle surrounding Harry's hole. 

"Ready?" he questioned. 

"Yeah, I might have...uh, started the job myself at the ball."

Louis quickly understood when his finger easily slipped in past the second knuckle. "Christ," he whispered before looking up at Harry. "When did you do that?!"

Harry squirmed a bit, attempting to get Louis to give him more attention. "Right before we left. When I used the loo," he breathed out. 

Louis added a second finger and while he met a little resistance it was far less than usual. "You did a great job," he praised and Harry whined in response. 

Louis continued to open him up as he kissed up Harry's torso. He licked at Harry's tattoos and bit at his nipples as he added a third finger. Harry was now groaning nearly constantly, muttering praises like, "So good, Lou," and "Right there, right there," or "God don't stop, just don't stop," so Louis continued working his nipples as he fingered him open. 

"Okay, okay, okay," Harry panted. "I want you in me before I come."

"Shit," Louis whispered as he gently pulled his fingers out. He wiped his fingers on his boxers before pulling them off and gently pulling himself to full hardness. Harry had the condom ready and waiting, so he scooted up to allow Harry to roll it on. Louis almost held back a growl at the feeling of pressure but it was gone quickly. Louis grabbed the bottle of lube again and made sure to get his dick well coated. 

He then lined himself up and leaned in for a sloppy kiss as he slowly eased in. Once Harry had adjusted, Louis began long, slow strokes. They usually preferred it fast and dirty, but to celebrate the fact they finally had been able to hold hands in public, Louis wanted to savor tonight. 

"I just keep thinking," Harry began before giving a slight pause. "I almost can't believe tonight was real."

Tears began to course down his face, and Louis temporarily stopped his thrusts so he could wipe away Harry's tears and kiss all over his face. 

"I know," he whispered back. "We've wanted this and waited and fought for it for so long, it's hard to comprehend we actually did it."

"I love you," Harry declared, for what had to be the thousandth time that evening before continuing, "and we will talk about this more later, but I really need you to start moving again."

Louis let out a warm chuckle, dropped his head to Harry's shoulder, and pressed a kiss there before resuming his slow and steady pace. 

"I love you, too, by the way," Louis finally added. "I love you so, so very much."

They both continued to cry, their emotions overwhelming them, as they both built to their climax at the same time. Harry reached between them to coax himself past the final hurdle just as Louis had begun his usual babbling nonsense that always indicated he was close. Harry sent stripes up his chest just as Louis was so lost in the heat and electricity that was coursing through him until his hips were stuttering and he released his own. 

"God," Harry panted. "I love celebratory sex."

Louis laughed again before gently pulling out and disposing of the condom. 

"Yeah, well I hope you already have your notifications turned off and your phone set to do not disturb because the rest of this break isn't going to really be one."

Harry curled up into Louis' side before confessing, "I turned it off and don't plan to turn it back on for at least a few days."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com) and check out my rebloggable post [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/126346121863/so-this-is-love-2194-words-by-lululawrence).


End file.
